<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by MyLadyPrincessBugaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512294">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo'>MyLadyPrincessBugaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Making Out, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adrien and Marinette make a bet to see who can keep their relationship hidden from their friends the longest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leisey/gifts">Leisey</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know," Marinette giggled, as he kissed his way up her neck, tilting her head to give him better access. "If we get caught, technically it'll be <em>you</em>who loses the bet."</p><p>She sighed as he brushed his lips against her ear, gently nibbling it. "Well then, Princess. It just seems we can't get caught." She could feel his warm breath against her ear, and <em>boy</em>did it do things to her.</p><p>She gasped as he picked her up and gently pushed her against the door, before she wrapped her legs around his waist. She gave him an innocent smile that he quickly wiped away, when he captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. She reluctantly pulled away, if only for a moment to catch their breaths, and rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I love you." She mumbled, placing a loving kiss to the junction between his neck and shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too." He said, placing a kiss to the top of her head. She lifted her head of his shoulder to give him a smile, before recapturing his lips with her own. </p><p>-x-</p><p>"Girl, where were you?" Alya said as they headed towards the bakery after school. "I couldn't find you <em>anywhere</em>during lunch."</p><p>Marinette looked away to hide the bright blush on her cheeks. "I, uh, I was-" A loud crash came from behind them, and the girls turned around.</p><p>"Akuma!" Alya shouted excitedly, getting out her phone. "I've gotta record this for my blog. I'll call you later?"</p><p>She didn't even wait for Marinette's response as she headed back to the school, but Marinette was perfectly okay with that. She quickly ran into the bakery, giving her mother a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, before heading up to her room.</p><p>"Tikki, Spots on!" She called.</p><p>Now donning her mask, suit and yoyo, she made her way up onto her balcony, before swinging back towards the school.</p><p>"Hey, Kitty." She said, as she landed down beside him. "What's up?"</p><p>"Chloe, as usual. Made fun of some girl's outfit in another class, and now she's rampaging through the town, changing everyone's outfits, as she looks for Chloe for revenge."</p><p>She nodded. "You hid Chloe?"</p><p>"Yeah, she'll be fine."</p><p>"And any idea where the object might be?"</p><p>"I think it's in her bracelet, because that's where all the beams come from when she changes someone's outfit."</p><p>"Got it. Let's do this, Kitty."</p><p>Chat winked, and gave her a little bow. "After you, M'lady."</p><p>-x-</p><p>"Bye, bye, little butterfly." She said, as the now-purified akuma flew away. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She then called, throwing her lucky charm in the air, watching as the swarm of ladybugs fixed all the damage.</p><p>"Pound it?" Chat says, holding his fist out. She smiles, and bumps her fist against his.</p><p>"Can you take this one?"</p><p>He nodded, picking up her hand to place a kiss to the back of it. "Of course, Bugaboo."</p><p>"And... Meet me at our... <em>usual</em>place in fifteen?"</p><p>He smirked. "As you wish, M'lady."</p><p>Chat made his way over to the akuma victim then, helping them up, consoling them, and offering them a lift home.</p><p>She smiled as she watched him leave, before heading back towards the bakery.</p><p>She landed on her balcony just as her transformation dropped, before heading back down into her room. "Wait here, okay?" She told Tikki. "I'm going to go get us a snack before we head back out."</p><p>She headed back into the kitchen, to see her dad taking out a tray of fresh chocolate chip cookies from the oven. "Want a cookie? They're fresh from the oven."</p><p>"Thanks, papa." Marinette said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Two please."</p><p>She headed back upstairs, handing Tikki her cookie and finishing up her own. </p><p>Once they were both done, she retransformed and headed out. She knew she was a little early, but she didn't expect him to be early as well. </p><p>"Hey, Bug." He said, looping his arms around her waist. </p><p>"Hey." She said in return, looping her arms around his neck. She pulled him into a hug, resting her head on his shoulder, as she looked up at him. "Was she okay?"</p><p>"Yep, and I gave Chloe a talking to."</p><p>Ladybug rolled her eyes, and laughed lightly. "As if that'll do anything."</p><p>"It never hurts to try, Bugaboo." She pulled away so she could smile up at him, before capturing his lips in a heated kiss.</p><p>She pulled him just a little closer, running her gloved fingers through his hair, as the kiss intensified. He lifted her up then, pressing her up against the wall behind them. He kissed the little bit of skin he could see above her turtleneck collar. </p><p>"Careful, M'lady." He teased, as he pressed another, longer, kiss to the corner of her mouth. "With all those noises you're making, it'll be <em>you</em> who gets us caught, and loses the bet."</p><p>She playfully glared at him.</p><p>But just as she was about to suggest they head back to her place to finish things up <em>properly</em>, a loud crash came from a few streets over. "You've <em>got</em> to be kidding me." Ladybug groaned, dropping her head onto his shoulder.</p><p>"We can do this, Bugaboo." Chat said, giving her a loving smile. "And think of it this way... The faster the akuma is defeated, the faster we can head over to my place." He gave her a little wink, before jumping off the building, and landing gracefully on the next one over.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Needless to say, that akuma was quickly taken care of, and they soon landed on his bedroom floor, just as both of their transformations fell.</p><p>Without a word, Plagg flew over to Adrien's personal mini-fridge and took out two whole wheels of camembert before flying into the bathroom. Tikki, on the other hand, grabbed a macaron from Marinette's purse, and munched on it slowly. </p><p>"So," Adrien said, smiling innocently, swinging their intertwined hands between them. "what will it take for Mlle. Spots to-"</p><p>Marinette smirked. "No need to ask." After getting a nod from Tikki, telling her she was ready, Marinette retransformed.</p><p>Adrien blushed as she picked him up bridal-style with little effort, before walking them over to his bed. Placing him down on it, she waited till he was sitting comfortably, before joining him on the bed. She smirked as she gently pushed him back so he was laying down, before straddling his lap. </p><p>She leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, before pulling away, and teasingly bouncing on his lap. He let out a low groan and she giggled. </p><p>There was a knock at his door. "Adrien?" It was Nathalie. </p><p>Adrien and Ladybug shared a look, before she scrambled off of him, and ran to his window, throwing out her yoyo and swinging away.</p><p>"Yeah?" He called back.</p><p>"Your friend Nino is here to work on your project?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, you can let him in."</p><p>The door opened and Nino walked in, Nathalie closing the door behind him. "Uh, dude-" He said, noticing the current state of his friend.</p><p>He sighed, a blush forming on his cheeks as he looked out the window. "I know, Nino. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom real quick."</p><p>-x-</p><p>It was five minutes after Alya left, that a knock came from her skylight.</p><p>"Chat," she playfully chastised. "You should've called first. What if Alya hadn't left yet?"</p><p>"Then I would've lost the bet. But as she is currently not here," He made his way into her room, and joined her on her bed. "it seems that I haven't lost yet, Princess. Besides, we were sadly interrupted before." He winked.</p><p>She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Well, since you're here..."</p><p>He met her lips in a sweet kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they fell backwards onto her bed, not breaking their kiss. She pulled away, taking a breath, before saying, "Drop your transformation."</p><p>"Of course, Princess." His transformation fell, and Marinette wasted no time taking his shirt off of him. Her fingers trailed up and down his skin, before she once again recaptured his lips with hers.</p><p>"What the hell!?!" They pulled away, with bright blushes adorning both of their cheeks, as they looked down to see Alya standing there, holding an orange notebook. "I come back for my notebook to find you making out with Adrien Agreste, and you didn't tell me!?!"</p><p>"H-hey, Alya." Marinette said, pulling away from Adrien to make her way down from her bed. "What's up?"</p><p>"What's up? Girl, we are going to have a long talk. Why didn't you tell me!?!" She said. "I have been waiting for this for <em>months!"</em></p><p>"I can answer that one." Adrien said, shirt back on, as he made his way down to stand next to his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her waist. "We had a bet going to see who could keep the relationship a secret the longest, and," He said, placing a kiss to the side of Marinette's head. "I won. You know what that means, Princess." She glared at him. "And on that note, I'm going to be late for my piano lessons. I'll see you later?"</p><p>She smiled. "See you." She said, and placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Bye, Alya!" Adrien called, as he closed the trapdoor behind him, heading down into the bakery.</p><p>Alya turned to Marinette with a smile. "Spill, girl."</p><p>"Well..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Tumblr @myladyprincessbugaboo :)</p><p>Also, as pointed out in a comment, I don't actually know what the bet was, so feel free to tell me what you think it was/should be and leave some suggestions. If I like one of the ideas enough to write, there might just be a sequel to this if anyone's interested ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>